As this type of high-pressure tank, for example, a tank is known which is mounted on a rear lower part of a vehicle body of a fuel cell vehicle (see JP 2004-187485 (FIG. 14)). A pipe is connected to only one end of this high-pressure tank in a longitudinal direction, and a manual valve is installed on this pipe.